fight or flight
by hetaliantastic
Summary: Tino swears to always protect his little sister...no matter what. WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS ON THE FAMILY COMPUTER (sufin, denfin, yaoi, bxb, boyxboy, ya now the norm) ((its going to be so hard putting tino in this bc thats my name as well as finland's, btw berb has a fixed speech until "something" happens huehuehue)) yes insp. by the hunger games
1. 1: Kata

when he woke up, the other side of the bed was cold. stretching his fingers out to the empty space beside him, he searched for his sister.

"Kata?" he called helplessly into the dimly lit room. "we have the callings today, Kata. we'll get punished if we miss that."

a quiet sigh was heard behind a curtain.

Tino smiled. "and," he said, walking towards the curtain. "i have a present for you."

a little blonde head popped out from the worn black curtain. "presents?"

Tino reached his arms out for his sister. the six year old scrambled into them, looking at her big brother expectantly. "present?"

Tino shook his head. "pop downstairs and feed Pepper, then i will give you it."

Kata squealed, and ran down the stairs, looking for their old cat. Tino followed quickly after.

she settled on the floor, playing with the cat, while Tino took out a wrapped box from one of the drawers in the tiny kitchen. a small pink bow he bought from The Greenhouse was nestled perfectly in the middle of the box. Tino smiled. his sister forgot her own birthday.

"Kata, I said feed Pepper, not play with her." Tino stuffed the box in his back pocket, and pointed to the kitchen. "please feed her."

Kata nodded. she loved her big brother dearly, so she didn't usually disobey him. she led the cat into the kitchen, and went on her tiptoes to get to the cupboard.

this gave Tino some time to lay out all of the highly expensive food he had traded his home remedies for. a small apple sat on Kata's side of the tiny table, along with four baby crackers, and a strawberry. the present was situated in the middle, as a white candle sat in between them for her to blow out.

Kata was holding the old cat, who was purring gently, as she stepped into the small dining room. her eyes widened.

"happy birthday, Kata." Tino said, picking his sister up, and placing her at the table. her mouth was wide open in shock.

"you got me baby crackers?" she picked one up, making sure it was actually real. her eyes darted to the bow in front of her. "and a pink bow? all for me?"

Tino nodded, and kissed his sister on the top of the head. "I got a good price for them." he lied. to tell the truth, he gave up all his meals today, as well as three dollars, which was quite expensive, to give this to her.

Kata placed the cat on the ground, and threw herself at her brother. "Fanks Tino! This it the betht birfday ever!"

Tino laughed, spinning her around in a circle. "I wanted to make today extra special."

the two family members stopped, when they heard a bell toll outside of their shack. Tino's smile faded.

"Kata, you can wear your blue dress. go get changed, and I'll put your pink bow on when we get to The Centre." Tino ordered, more serious this time. "Mathias is going to sit with us today, so we both have to look somewhat presentable."

Kata nodded, making her way up the stairs.

Tino watched her go, his brown eyes full of worry. it was the second year, so The Branding was going on in the center of the small town. Tino had narrowly avoided starvation, just to protect his sister from being branded and sent off to The Government to be studied, trained, and put into The Bubble. he had heard of the stories that were going around their town, about another town that had seven of their strongest warriors who were waiting their whole life to be branded. watching what happened in The Bubble gave Tino the chills. one girl fought her way out by smashing their faces in with a frying pan. she was the only one out that year, and she is still living in this very town. Tino sighed, and tugged on a shirt.

Kata came down the stairs in a dress, and small shoes.

Tino smiled at her sadly, and took her hand.

"It won't be either of us this year. I promise."


	2. 2: Tino

Mathias knocked on the door around 5 minutes after Tino finished washing the dishes from breakfast.

"Come in, Mathias." Tino said, bustling about in the kitchen.

The man walked in, and walked straight up to Tino, hugging him from behind. He dropped a bag of meat onto the counter.

"Brought you a little something, Tino." He said, flashing the other male a gentle smile, that could melt any girl's heart. "Fresh game. Caught it this morning. Figured you'd gave Kata some breakfast, before you even ate."

Tino smiled back, and noticed Mathias' cheeks go a little red. "Thank you so much, Mathias. We were running out." He reached into his pocket for a few coins, and pressed them in the other blonde's hands.

"Tino, how many times do I have to say it. You don't have to pay me." Mathias said, and shoved the coins back onto the counter. "I do this out of pure good of my poor heart." He pounded his chest once, and Tino laughed.

"Yeah, like getting a whip in the back because I messed up on something. That's pure good of poor heart." Tino laughed. Mathias was Tino's non-family best friend. Someone he could rely on, and tell all his secrets to.

"Hey, I told them it was my fault, and I wasn't lying." He said back, flashing another smile. "And didn't I buy you a bowl of soup so that you would shut up about that?"

Tino nodded. "That promise expired months ago. I'm raising the stakes, so it's obviously something you can't get."

"Oh? And what might this 'something I can't get' be?" Mathias said, cockily. "Because Tino, I have my way with the law."

Tino shuddered. "I'll tell you while we walk." He motioned for the door, and called Kata downstairs.

Kata bounded down the stairs, and ran full speed to Mathias.

"Mafias!" She squealed, and jumped into his open arms.

Tino snickered, and ushered the two out the door, remembering how Kata told him that she had a crush on Mathias.

The three walked to the plaza in the small town, and took their seats at the back. Kata ran off to sit with her school friends, and left Mathias and Tino by themselves.

"So," Mathias whispered. "What's this 'something'?"

Tino sighed, and pulled out a letter from his shirt pocket. It was from The Government.

Mathias opened it, and read out loud. "Tino Väinämöinen, you have exceeded your time as a single male…" he paused "What the fuck? Marriage? To who?"

"I have to get married to a stationworker in the next 6 months." He sighed. "And there is so many stationworkers here, and most already married."

Mathias grinned behind his sleeve. "I'm a stationworker."

Tino smiled. "Yeah. I know."

Mathias' heart soared.

Tino's eyes froze on a man in the crowd that he never remembered seeing before.

"Look." He pushed Mathias, and nudged him in the direction of the man.

Tall, blonde, and flour running up his muscular forearms. He wore glasses, and he had a stoic, expressionless face. He was wearing a shirt with a red stain on the front. Another, younger boy followed behind him. Tino guessed it was his brother.

Mathias glared. "I know him. He's a stationworker. His little brother, too. Berwald and Tuomas Oxenstierna." He watched Tino's eyes follow the man, a look of interest on his round face. "He barely talks."

Tino kept watching him, nodding when Mathias was talking. "Is he married?"

Mathias grumbled. "No. He's planning on marrying into royalty though."

Tino's eyes shifted back to Mathias. "Ew. A gold digger, is what you're saying he is."

Mathias nodded, and shifted closer to Tino, a small enough movement that he didn't notice.

Mathias noticed Berwald, and another stationworker, Alfred F Jones, shift their gaze towards him and Tino. Mostly to Tino, though. As they all knew he had to be married. Berwald cocked a brow, and Alfred grinned madly.

'Cute'. Alfred mouthed to Mathias, and he grimaced.

'Not a chance for you, Al.' Mathias mouthed back, and Alfred chuckled.

'Who knows?' He mouthed again, before turning back around.

Berwald just took a look to Mathias, and turned back again, making Mathias snarl.

Tino's shoulder brushed up against Mathias', and their arms were touching. Mathias looked down, seeing Tino's small and pale hand, resting on his own thigh. In a perfect world, Mathias would willingly grab it, and the two would have been married already, and starting a family.

"What does Berwald do?" Tino whispered, and put his head on Mathias' shoulder.

Mathias sucked in a breath. "H-He bakes. Yeah. He bakes bread and s-shit."

Tino grinned, oblivious to Mathias' stutter, and overall fidgeting. The Branding began.


	3. 3: Mathias

"Okay boys and girls of all ages!" The previous woman who won, Elizaveta, shouted, her muscular body coated in army gear. "We are about to begin! But first things first, we need to shout out our elegable batchelors!"

She beckoned for most of the stationworkers to step onto the stage beside her. Mathias stood up as well, walking down to the stage.

Ludwig, another stationworker that Tino had met, didn't stand up. He was married to a small, copper-haired maid named Feliciano. Tino scanned the rest of the stationworkers.

There was Alfred, a cocky, loud botanist. (Tino barely talked to him)

Obviously Mathias, the sweet, loud, and generous hunter and butcher. (Tino's first choice)

Gilbert, the narcissistic chef, that would serve you a free meal, if he thought you were pretty. (Tino got free meals on many occasions)

Antonio, the oblivious, and utterly sexy gardener, who loved animals and plants. (Tino was fond of him)

Ivan, the partially insane, blacksmith that melted the hearts of many, with his sweet little smile. (Tino was afraid of him)

Francis, the annoying, and slightly charming, pastry chef. (Tino highly disliked him)

And Berwald, the quiet, sort of scary, baker. (Tino was definitely interested)

Elizaveta grinned, and waved to Tino. The two had been friends for awhile, after he had accidentally stepped on her husband, Roderich's foot, and he threatened to sue.

"Now," She said. "We have our contenders. Please step forward."

Tino hesitated, but stood up, walking towards the stage. His heart was beating in his ears.

He looked behind him, seeing some others following after him towards the stage.

Lovino, Feliciano's older brother.

Yao, Tino's good friend.

Matthew, another good friend.

Arthur, the man who preferred to be alone.

Jeanne, one of the only women in the town, and one of Tino's best friends.

And Tino himself.

All six of them walked forward in a line, and faced the batchelors. Jeanne locked eyes with Francis, and the two smiled at each other. She walked up to him, and linked hands.

Tino smiled. Jeanne and Francis did like each other.

Mathias grinned at Tino, and Tino walked up to him.

"Quite the crowd, huh?" Mathias whispered. "Gil's eyeing you, though. I'd keep my panties away from him."

Tino blushed, and glanced at Gilbert, who was, in fact, looking him up. But behind him…

Was Berwald. Also eyeing Tino.

Matthew was quivering as he stood beside Gilbert, and he grinned. "Hey. Nice to see you again, Birdie."

Yao stood beside Ivan. Yao had gotten used to the man's creepiness, that it didn't bother him anymore.

Antonio was staring off into space as Lovino stood next to him. Lovino slapped him. "Stay alert." Antonio grinned, dazily.

Arthur grumbled, and stood beside Alfred, who giddily laughed like a five year old.

Nobody stood beside Berwald.

Tino's eyes showed sadness, and he nudged Mathias. "He's alone."

Mathias took this as a win. "Don't worry. The prince will be here soon." Even though Mathias had never seen the prince.

Tino glanced at Berwald, and saw him staring. He turned away quickly, as Elizaveta stuttered over the mic.

"O-Oh. Well. A-Anyways. You can all sit down now. You have ma-Well...some of you have m-made your match."

Tino walked back to his spot, Mathias on his heels.

"Poor guy." Mathias said. "Prince didn't show up."

Elizaveta pulled on her collar. "We're going to have to postpone this until tomorrow...or until Mr. Oxenstierna finds a match." She stood awkwardly, before walking off stage, dismissing everyone.

Mathias and Tino met back up with Kata, and she jumped on her brother. "Didja see him? Didja see him? He's not matched!"

Mathias lifted the little girl, and put her on his shoulders. She blushed, and kissed Mathias' cheek.

The three made it back to Tino's place, and he immediately went to the kitchen to cook lunch.

"Kata," he called. "Run upstairs and get changed, please."

She obeyed, and bolted up the stairs, leaving Mathias and Tino in the kitchen together.

"So…" Mathias said. "Who you gonna pick?" He leaned on the counter.

"I-I don't know yet." Tino said, honestly. He wanted to pick Mathias, but he just couldn't get over the look on Berwald's face, and his mysteriousness. He hadn't ever seen him in his life before.

Mathias hung his head. "You have so many options. All the guys were looking at you, you know."

Tino blushed. "A-All of them?" He stuttered.

Mathias moved a bit closer. "Yeah. They all couldn't get over your little face." He grinned.

Tino laughed. "Shut up! You haven't picked anyone either, don't judge me." He threw a piece of fat at Mathias, who got it straight to the face.

"You started something." Mathias grinned wildly, and chucked the piece of fat back at Tino, who dodged it. It smacked the wall, and slid to the floor.

"You're such a kid!" Tino laughed loudly, and cut off another piece of fat, a bigger piece this time. He threw it, and it smacked the small window in the kitchen, above Mathias' head.

The two were laughing, and Mathias was laughing so hard, he started to wheeze.

"You're an idiot." Tino said, in between laughs. "A tall idiot, with gelled up hair, that makes you look like a lunatic."

Mathias faked being hurt, and smacked a hand to his chest. "You have wounded me, Tino! Wounded!" He crumpled to the floor, fake crying. "My heart! Oh my heart!"

Tino rolled his eyes, and nudged Mathias with his shoe. "Get up, you nerd. I haven't swept the floor yet."

Mathias immediately stood up after that, wiping himself off. "Is my hair okay?" He asked, tousling it.

"Of course." Tino answered back, throwing the chopped meat and a potato into the pot. "It's not that stupid looking, if I'm being honest. It suits your personality."

Mathias grinned, and hugged Tino from behind.

"You'd make a man really happy one day, Tino." Mathias said, his head on top of Tino's.


	4. 4: Antonio

Mathias ended up staying most of the day, until Kata had to go to bed. He closed the door to her room, and walked into Tino's room.

"You want to go to the market, now that Kata is asleep?" He asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Tino lit up. "Yes! Is it on tonight?"

"Of course." Mathias said. "And Gil's cooking."

Tino squealed, before covering his mouth. "I'll get changed. Meet me downstairs." He booted Mathias out, closing the door.

Mathias pumped his fist in the air, as he walked down the creaky stairs. He opened his pocket, and saw the 20 dollars in his pocket. It was a lot of money, but he was willing to work hard to impress Tino.

Speaking, or rather, thinking of Tino, Mathias' jaw almost dropped as he saw Tino walk down the stairs.

Mathias' heart jumped. Tino was stunning, and giving off an angelic glow.

"Ready!" Tino said, and bounded next to Mathias, who opened the door.

"Ladies first." Mathias said, half-joking.

Tino slapped Mathias' chest. "Shut up, nerd."

The two walked into town, and Tino was amazed by the bright lights. He had never actually been inside The Greenhouse after hours.

Mathias' eyes wandered upon Gilbert, and he called out for him. "Gil! Bring forth nutrition for your king!"

Gilbert laughed, and yelled back. "Hey, sexy! Pay me more, and I'll give you an extra show!" He pulled his shirt down a little, and Tino burst out laughing. Gilbert was so different at night.

Antonio popped up beside Gilbert, and waved Mathias over as well. "Good day, Mathias!"

Mathias pulled up a chair, and let Tino to sit beside him.

Gilbert grinned like a madman, and nudged Tino. "You pick this guy?"

Tino blushed heavily. "N-No! I actually haven't picked yet." He leaned closer to Gilbert, and whispered in his ear. "He is an option though."

Gilbert's face lit up, and he hooted. "My boy, Thigh Ass got himself a good little match!"

Antonio grinned. "Really? Congratulations!" He shook Tino's hand. "Welcome to the crew!"

Mathias shrugged. "Actually, Tino hasn't decided, 'Tonio."

Antonio's face went downcast. "Sorry."

Tino nodded. "That's okay. I'll figure it out soon."

Gilbert slapped a bowl down in front of Tino, and whispered. "Because you're pretty."

Tino blushed, but was used to Gilbert giving him free food, that it didn't bother him as much anymore.

Mathias was already halfway done eating the stew when Tino started.

Tino laughed. "You're such a little pig." He spooned the delicious stew into his mouth, marvelling at the taste. Gilbert was a good cook.

"If I'm a pig, why did Gil call me 'sexy'?" Mathias shot back, giggling between bites of stew.

"Maybe Gilbert has a sexual attraction towards pigs?" Tino questioned.

Gilbert slammed his hands onto the counter. "Damn! How did you find out!? It was supposed to be a secret, Thigh Ass!" He joked, putting on a face of fake-horror.

Tino burst out laughing again, and Mathias snorted out some of his stew.

"For fuck's sake 'Tonio! Tino found my secret!" He yelled across the bar to Antonio, who slapped the sides of his face, mouth in an 'O' shape.

Gilbert snorted at his own joke, and Mathias threw his empty bowl in the sink, wiping his mouth. He threw a few coins onto the counter, just as Tino ate his last bite.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Gilly." Mathias said, slapping hands with Gilbert. Tino placed his bowl in the sink.

"Thank you, Gilbert." He curtly bowed, wiping his mouth as well, and trotting behind Mathias.

Gilbert chuckled. "No problem, Tino. And call me 'Gil'." He winked.

Tino blushed, and waved, as Mathias yelled a 'goodbye' to Antonio.

"Bye!" Antonio said, happily. Tino giggled, waving.

The door slammed shut, and Gilbert sighed, his elbows on the counter. "Ah, love."

Mathias lead Tino to the small flower shop that Alfred owned.

"Alfuck!" Mathias yelled, upon entering the store. He slapped hands with him.

"Thigh Ass!" Alfred yelled back, and butted his shoulder. He looked down to Tino, and Tino blushed, sticking out his own hand.

"Why hello, beautiful." Alfred said, smoothly. He kissed Tino's outstretched hand, and Tino blushed deeper.

"Feel free to look at any of the flowers, and other shit I got growin' in here!" He said, and winked at Tino.

Tino smiled, nodding once. He left Mathias to talk to Alfred, as he looked around the store. It was cute, really small and had tons of flowers and special potions that seemed to be brewing.

There were small, purple flowers that perked Tino's interest, and he was about to call Mathias over, when he bumped into someone. He saw nothing but chest, until he looked up.

Berwald, also eyeing the same flowers.

"Lavender." He said, the deepness in his voice scaring Tino.

"R-Really?" Tino asked, and touched the little flowers. "They're pretty. I like flowers almost as much as I like cooking."

Berwald grunted in reply. Tino looked up at him.

"I can see the inside of your nose." Tino giggled. "Gross." He bent down and sniffed the flowers, smiling.

Berwald watched the small man, interested. He leaned down as well, making Tino blush. "Come." Berwald took Tino's hand, leading him to the doors.

"Hey!" Mathias yelled, stopping Berwald. "What are you doing with him!?" He took Tino's other hand.

"Somethin'" Berwald mumbled.

Tino's heart was beating in his chest as both men held his arms in place, glaring daggers at each other.

Alfred and Tino shared a look, and Alfred grinned like a madman.

This was war.


	5. 5: Berwald

"I can't believe he just grabbed you!" Mathias yelled, throwing his arms into the air, as the two walked home after that big ordeal. Alfred had to pull Berwald and Mathias off each other.

Mathias scuffed his shoe on the dirt, and Tino touched his shoulder.

"He told me to follow him." Tino said, truthfully. "He's got a really deep voice though. It's kind of terrifying."

Mathias sighed, and stood beside Tino as he opened the door to his house. "The Branding is tomorrow. For real this time, and I don't wanna walk all the way home…" He trailed off.

Tino giggled. "So you're saying...you want to have a sleepover?"

Mathias gave a giddy grin, nodding his head. The two stepped in, and Tino kicked off his shoes, as Mathias bolted up the creaky, old stairs.

Tino giggled. Mathias was just as happy to sleep over, as he was when they were kids.

Tino walked up the stairs after his best friend, and opened the door to his room.

His face went several shades darker red, as he saw Mathias' bare back, with only some old underwear hiding his dignity.

Mathias turned around towards Tino, and smiled crookedly. "Hey."

"H-Hey." Tino blushed. "Are you going to put on pyjamas?" He asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

Mathias waved him off. "Nah. Sleeping in underwear is better." He climbed under the sheets, and brought the blanket up to his nose. Tino smiled, climbing in after him, and flicking off the lights.

It was silent for a second, before Mathias shifted a bit, so he had his arm around Tino.

"You know, I'm glad." Mathias whispered.

"Glad?" Tino whispered back. "For what?"

Mathias sighed, and sat up. "Here. I'll show you."

Tino was about to protest, but he felt a sudden warmth on his lips, and he smelled the familiar smell of Mathias' hair gel and his cologne. Very masculine, indeed.

Tino was shocked for a minute, until he felt his own lips begin to mold as well, and his arms reached up, gripping Mathias' well-built shoulders.

About ten seconds passed, and Mathias pulled away, the light from the open window illuminating Tino's face, making him look angelic.

"Tino…" Mathias whispered, and used his arms to hold Tino's own above his head, and Tino let him, looking deeply into his ocean blue eyes. Mathias connected their lips again, this time more rough and needy than the last, and Tino let out a small, but noticeable squeak.

Mathias used his knees to push Tino's legs apart, and Tino let him. Mathias let go of Tino's arms, and Tino wrapped them around Mathias' neck, running his hands through his gelled up hair.

"Tino…" Mathias whispered. "I love you. I always have." He wriggled down his underwear, and Tino did the same.

Tino was speechless as he watched Mathias' manhood rise. He ran his hands down Mathias' smooth, fit body. Tino felt embarrassed, since Mathias was so good looking, compared to his own, chubby body.

Tino dropped his hand from Mathias' neck, and covered himself.

"No. You're beautiful. No need to cover." Mathias whispered huskily, kissing Tino again.

Mathias pushed his tongue inside Tino's mouth, and Tino moaned, girlishly. Mathias rubbed himself on Tino's backside, and Tino let out a gasp. Mathias was, in fact, big for his age.

"Mathias, now." Tino whimpered, and wrapped his short legs around Mathias' midsection, rutting back against him.

"Tino, it' going to-" Mathias began, before Tino impaled himself. Mathias let out a low groan, as only the tip was inside. Tino cried out, and bit into his own hand, shutting himself up. Mathias' head fell onto the crook of Tino's neck, and pushed deeper.

"H-Halfway." Mathias groaned, feeling Tino's insides tighten. Tino was letting out small, cut off whines, and tightened even more, making Mathias huff, and kiss Tino's neck.

"Wait…" Mathias whispered, and bit his lip, pushing in fully. "O-Okay."

Tino bit his lip so hard it bled, and he pushed himself back onto Mathias, whining.

Mathias moved his legs farther apart, creating an even pace inside Tino.

Tino pushed back on Mathias as well, gripping his shoulders tighter with every thrust.

"M-Mathia-as." Tino whined. "You're s-so h-hot."

Mathias' erection pulsed, and Tino could even feel it. Absolute bliss.

Tino pulled Mathias to his own chest, rutting against his stomach in the same, hard, erratic pace Mathias was making inside him. Mathias groaned, feeling his stomach begin to heat up, and his balls tighten.

"T-Tino. I-I love y-you." Mathias whispered into Tino's ear, a few seconds before he gave one, final, powerful thrust right to Tino's prostate, making him cry out.

Mathias gasped for air as he came, thick and hard inside Tino, who came across his own stomach. Mathias came for about ten seconds, Tino for five.

Tino felt the cum all through his insides as it seeped out from him, onto the bedsheets. Mathias pulled out, a gob of his own cum coming with it.

Tino tried to even out his breathing, and felt Mathias collapse beside him, panting.

Mathias locked hands with Tino, and kissed his forehead. "I'll clean up tomorrow, okay?"

Tino nodded into his pillow in response, and scooted into Mathias' open arms.

They fell asleep like that, with Mathias' hand on Tino's fleshy hip, and Tino's hand on Mathias' muscular chest.


End file.
